


Art: how cold steel is (and keen with hunger)

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Stucky Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for a Stucky Big Bang fic set between The Winter Soldier and Civil War: an account of Bucky's time in Bucharest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: how cold steel is (and keen with hunger)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how cold steel is (and keen with hunger)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903897) by [jinlinli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinlinli/pseuds/jinlinli). 



> Dear altocello, amphigoury and kajmere, Thank You for beta and cheering, ILU! ♥ and to jinlinli, thanks for giving me exactly what I needed, which was an opportunity to paint lots of angsty Bucky for your beautiful story, it was a pleasure and so are you ♥

 

The woman smiles at the Soldier, pushes his hair back from his forehead, and chuckles. “Now, I’ve seen everything,” she says.

 

 

A flash-image of the thin, deep-voiced man.

 

 

He lies with Steve’s bony elbows and knees poking into him, and for the first time in months, he falls asleep, content.

 

 

Here is the problem: the Soldier knows that he is broken. He is in peak physical condition. There is nothing wrong with his body.

The Soldier is the problem. A malfunctioning model.

 

 

“My, my,” he tells the ghost, “you haven’t aged a day.”

“Djenya,” she says.

 

 

Bucky wanders the city. He walks amidst the press of pedestrians and the frenetic energy, and he stops to take in the quiet paranoia and the strange language. Bucharest is both familiar and alien.

 

 

[Le Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/), where I'll post these in the next few days in the [how cold steel is (and keen with hunger) tag](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/tagged/how-cold-steel-is-%28and-keen-with-hunger%29)

in case you'd like them on your blog ♥


End file.
